From the very beginning of written expression, documents have been an important part of many business, political and personal transactions. Technology advances have led to improved methods of document processing. For example, the application of computer systems to document processing has made document creation, editing, management and distribution easier than ever before. For example, a forms package may be electronically created, edited, and distributed.
In current systems, a document package is typically assembled using preexisting documents. That is, a user may select one or more completed documents for insertion into a set of forms that make up the document package. Such document packages are common in the insurance, financial services and other industries that require documents upon the occurrence of various events. Because the same documents may be used in different packages, current systems allow for efficient use of documents by allowing users to create document packages that reuse the same document in multiple packages.